Thanksgiving at the Phantomhive Manor
by AnimatronicDemons
Summary: What would happen if a bunch of characters from black butler met up to have dinner for thanksgiving? Chaotic? Yes. (This story is way ooc. Some of the characters are a bit inappropriate for class essays.)


**I'm just going to point out that the characters are completely out of their character in many ways. I had certain restriction in my class so a lot of Grell... was not right. **

There is much preparation to be done. Our mansion has been chosen to hold this years thanksgiving, and as the Phantomhive's butler it is my duty to make sure that this dinner is nothing less of perfection. It really is quite troublesome, and those three idiot servants are not helping the situation in any way.

"Bardroy, how many times have I told you not to cook meat with a flamethrower," I say with sigh.

He pouts, "But this cooks the meat so much faster." Cartoon tears pour out of his eyes.

"Just leave the rest to me. Clean up this mess," he points to the blown up kitchen, "And clean yourself up."

'Honestly, why does thanksgiving have to be held in the Phantomhive mansion. If I remember correctly, the Trancey mansion was scheduled to hold it.' Sebastian thinks to himself as he walks through the halls. At least I managed to trap the two other servant before they caused any more destruction.

Dusting every cabinet until the dust becomes nonexistent. Polish every dish until your own reflection blinds you. Vacuum, sweep, wax. Everything must be perfect for the young master.

"I guess I should begin preparations for dinner." I head to the kitchen to create only the most delicious and presentable dishes with grace.

hours pass and it's now dinnertime

The young master Ciel Phantomhive waits patiently for his guests to arrive, at least he seems patient to the common eye. Underneath he is dreading this moment like no other.

"Master Ciel! You have to welcome your guests with a smile! " exclaimed a very energetic Finnian, also known as the Gardener. He makes his way over to the young lord and plays with his mouth trying to make him smile, only to be slapped away by him.

I walk over to Finnian and drag him back to the other two servants by his shirt collar. "I need you three to be on your best behavior. Mayrin, try not to break or spill anything," I glance at the red headed maid. Bardroy you are forbidden from using weapons unless absolutely necessary, now hand them over." I motion him for the weapons.

What I did not expect was the amount of firepower this man has on him. From pistols to machine guns, where does he put it all? I sigh mentally.

A loud knock on the door can be heard from the distance.

"And this is where my life ends," Ciel mutters sarcastically.

I walk over to the door, already expecting who might be standing outside. As I open the door, four green eyes figures appear before me.

"Sebast-chan!" The red haired reaper exclaims as he attempts to tackle me, but I nearly step out of the way only to watch him hit the wall.

"William," I look over to the formally dressed reaper in glasses, "I honestly didn't expect your presence here," I say with a grin.

"Someone has to keep these idiots in check. Believe me if I had a choice I would never choose to spend my time with vermin like you." He glares.

"Hihihihihi." The silver haired undertaker laughs. "A party by Ciel Phantomhive is surely going to be splendid."

"Grell, Ronald. I'm afraid your scythes are not allowed near the young master. I must sadly ask you to give them to me." He looks at the already recovered red head.

"Anything for you Sebast-chan!" Grell then throws his chainsaw, which I caught with ease, and I turn to face Ronald waiting for him to hand over his...lawnmower? I don't understand these reapers at all.

"Ronald..?" I told my head to the side with a grin.

"Why should I hand over my weapon to you! For all I know this may be an attack and you're trying to kill us! Demon..." He says with disgust in his voice.

"I wouldn't harm you in any physical way. That after all will get me in a lot of trouble with the counsel."

"Ronald," William moves up his glasses, "give the demon your weapon, or you may leave."

"Fine!" He pulls his chainsaw out of nowhere and hands it over to me.

"Thank you. I will store these in the storage room. If you excuse me." I say and walk off to the storage room.

As I arrive back to the dining room another knock on the door slowly becomes apparent. "No..." Ciel curses under his breath and walks over to open the door.

"How many people exactly did you invite Ciel?" Asks the undertaking.

"Believe me, if it was up to me to decide l would have invited none." He answers in irritation.

"Now young lord. This is supposed to be an event full day, do not look so down." I put my right hand on my chest in respect and head to answer the door.

As I answer the door a fluffy dressed hyper blond girl, about the same age as Ciel, runs up and glomps the 13 year old.

"CIEL!" She screams and spins him around getting him dizzy.

"I think..I have lost the ability to hear." Grell says dazedly.

"You can say that again," Ronald follows up.

"For once I agree with you two," William responds annoyed.

"Oh that reminds me Sebas-chan!" He hands me a cake hidden in a cake holder. "Ronald and I prepared this for you so you'd have to cook less, I guess we forgot to tell you before we brought it." He laughs simultaneously with Ronald. "Well anyway, it's pumpkin pie, I heard that humans usually enjoy this for Thanksgiving."

"Thank you, I will serve this on the table with pleasure." I say as I set the pie on the table. "But if this turns out to be some kind of prank from you too, you will not leave here intact," I glare at them with a wide grin.

"Lizzy, I would like to ask you to stop playing with the young master. We can't have him pass out before all of the guests arrive."

"Aww alright.. But as his fiancé I get to sit right next to him!" She declares.

[9:22:50 PM] Violet Shadow Blossom: 'I don't think anyone's going to fight you for it.' The three reapers think simultaneously.

"Say Sebastian? Who else are we waiting for?" She asks happily.

"The Trancy and his butler." Ciel replies bluntly.

A tone like knocking erupts from the door. "Speak of the devil." Ciel complains annoyed.

As I open the door yet another short blond figure runs in excitedly. "Ciel! It's been so long," he runs up with an attempt to hug Ciel, but is then tripped by Ronald.

"Greetings Claude," I bow and he mimics. "It been quite some time," I glare.

"Indeed it has. I sincerely inform you that I wish to cause no trouble for you today. How about we call it even?" He lifts up his glasses.

"I'll take up on that offer." I turn to the others. "Now that everyone's here we can all take your seats."

And just like that everyone split into different groups at the tables. Grell and Ronald sit together and quietly giggle and constantly look over at Ciel and I which gives me a disturbing feeling.

The three idiot servants also split up into their own little group, with constant laughter and storytelling coming from them.

William and Claude seem to be discussing something, and the undertaker, Ciel, Alois, and blond girl known as Elizabeth all seem to be indulged in a conversation, or is it an argument?

"Attention everyone! I'm sorry to disturb your meal, but I would like to present the pie that Grell and I have prepared!" Ronald announces.

"This pumpkin pie is cut up into little cubes," Grell says and points to it, "But each one of those cubes is either a dodge or a miss."

"They may either have nothing done to them or may be pranked with an intoxicating ingredient or they're perfectly normal and edible, and on the spirit of thanksgiving, everyone has to participate." He says with a smirk.

I could swear I heard the young master kick something under the able in frustration. I let out a small chuckle, "Very well, who would like to go first?"

The rooms atmosphere suddenly turned extremely gloomy. "I volunteer Ciel as tribute!" Exclaimed Alois.

"What?! Why me?!" Ciel got up and hissed.

"You're the host after all." Giggled the undertaker.

After a long moment of considering his possibilities, Ciel gave in and let out a long sigh. "Fine. Sebastian, bring a piece over to me."

'Now I have few choices,' I thought to myself, 'I can give the young master a bad piece, a good piece, or I can go for the holiday spirit and choose randomly. I guess I'll go for the last choice.'

"Elizabeth, would you care to choose a piece for the young master?" I grin.

"Of course!" She says happily and walks over to the pie. After several moments of examination, she point to a cornered piece. "That one!"

"Very well." I put the desired piece on a small plate and hand it over to the young master. Now from the outside this looks normal, but j can tell something's up with this piece.

Ciel slowly takes a bite of his slice. Everyone just stares at him blankly waiting for the results. A few moments pass before he gets a disgusted look on his face and begins to cough every so slightly. A small smirk appears on my face as I hand my master a glass of milk.

"What was it young lord?"

"Wasabi.." He replies in between coughs.

The room erupts in laughter. "I'm surprised you took that so well!" Ronald exclaims. Don't worry though, it will surely go away... In a few hours."

"You little..!" Ciel stands up angrily but quickly sits back down due to his coughing fit.

"Young master is there anything else you need?" Mayrin asks as she stands up urgently and knocks over a Bottle of wine. "Oh no!"

"It's alright Mayrin, just sit back down and I'll handle this." I say calmly.

"No it's alright Sebastian I'll take care of the stain!" She replies and tries to wipe the wine off the pure white table cover. On top of that, her quick attempt causes her to lose her balances and see falls full body in the table.

Finnian get up to help but ends up accidentally flinging mashed potatoes right in Grells face.

"Oh, so you wanna play like that!" Grells yells and throws a fist full of salad aimed at Finnian, but hit Bardroy instead.

After a couple moments of a constant back and forth, the whole room was indulged in a quarrel with various foods being grown in every direction my everyone in the room. That excluding Ciel who was still in the middle of his coughing fit, and myself who was trying to solve the coughing problem.

After a couple minutes, the whole room was covered in food, and everyone was exhausted.

Grell stands up, covered in gravy, potatoes, and who knows what else. "And that concludes our yearly thanksgiving dinner!" He says cheerfully.

Finnian looks up at Grell. "Is this a normal occurrence or something ?"

"In a way. We always have something out of the ordinary happen." Ronald answers for him.

"That's why we convinced Ciel to hold it this year!" Exclaims Alois.

Claude bows, "You see, some important guests are scheduled to arrive tomorrow and a disaster like this is quite troublesome."

Ciel, finally recovered from his endless coughing, grunts annoyed, "you're all a bunch of idiots."

Grell on the other hand, was very hyper and mischievous. He noticed that Ciel took no part in the food battle, and started to walk up to Ciel.

"Come on Ciel, do you need a hug?" He walks closer, and when he notices Ciel backing away, goes for a straight out run, and practically jumps on the young master.

"Grell," he says looking at his clothes, "You have ten seconds to

run." He says and begins his count down. After the ten seconds pass, Ciel were in a game of cat and mouth, and like in the show Tom and Jerry, the cat never catches the mouth, but they keep running.

I examine the room in its current state, as well as all the people in the room and let out a small chuckle. "And you thought that the only turkey at Thanksgiving was the one we carved and ate."


End file.
